Marth
Marth is a major character from the video game series, Fire Emblem, notable for being the most iconic character in the series. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Aragorn VS Marth '(Completed) * Ike VS Marth * Marth VS Jonathan Joestar * Link vs. Marth * Marth vs. Lucina * Marth VS Max (Shining Force) * Roy Vs Marth * Marth VS Sir Daniel * Sora vs Marth * Tidus vs Marth * 'Marth vs. Warrior of Light (Completed) * Polnareff vs Marth (Completed) Battles Royale * Fire Emblem Battle Royale (SuperSaiyan2Link) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Kirito (Sword Art Online) * Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles) * Tiki (Fire Emblem) History In Shadow Dragon: Marth was born as the Prince of Altea and a descendant of the hero Anri. When Marth was 14, the Kingdom of Dolhr, lead by the Earth Dragon Medeus, begins to invade the other kingdoms in Archanea. Marth's father, King Cornelius, is betrayed and killed, and Marth's sister, Elice, is taken hostage. For his own safety, Marth goes into exile on the island kingdom of Talys. After pirates attack the island, Marth decides it is time to reclaim his homeland. He forms a small army and begins a war to reclaim his homeland, rescue his sister, and liberate the nations conquered by Dolhr. In Mystery of the Emblem: Three years have passed since the events of Shadow Dragon. Marth was engaged to the Princess of Talys, Caeda. However, a few days before they can get married, Marth receives orders from the Emperor of Archanea to stop the rebellion in Grust. The rebellion, while real, was just an excuse to get Marth away from Altea so that Hardin could easily conquer it. Caeda manages to escape but Marth's sister, Elice, is taking hostage once again. Hardin then declares Marth a traitor. Despite this, Marth leads his small army to reclaim his homeland and defeat Hardin, and later, the resurrected Medeus. Death Battle Info Background * Height: ?? (Unknown, appears average) * Weight: ?? (Unknown, appears average) * Age: 14 in Shadow Dragon's Prologue, 16 in the main story of Shadow Dragon, 19 in Mystery of the Emblem * Class: Lord, Lodestar * Occupation: Emperor of Archanea * Aliases: The Hero-King * Marth will be treated as if his stats are maxed out. Falchion * A divine Sword that appears in the Archanea Series and Fire Emblem Awakening. Forged from a fang of Naga upon her departure from the realm of the living, this weapon is imbued with the power to slay dragons, and has, throughout its various incarnations, proven pivotal in vanquishing end-game antagonists, including the likes of Medeus, Duma, and Grima. * Can be used to restore the user's health. Rapier * Super-effective against mounted units. * A stronger version exists called the Noble Rapier. Mercurius * One of the three Regalia Weapons. * Second strongest sword in the entire series. Special sword techniques Shield Breaker * A sword technique that breaks the defenses of the enemy when fully charged, leaving them stunned Storm Thrust * A variation of Shield Breaker that sends a gust of wind.. Dashing Assault * A variation of Shield Breaker that propels Marth forward. Dancing Blade (Smash Bros) * A combo of sword strikes. * There are a total of at least 12 different combinations. Effortless Blade * Weaker than Dancing Blade and the combo can't be changed, but easier to land. Heavy Blade * Harder to pull off but more powerful than Dancing Blade. Dolphin Slash * A rising sword slash. Crescent Slash * A variation that sends Marth at an angle. Dolphin Jump * No damage but jumps very high. Counter * When activated, Marth takes a defensive position. If hit, Marth returns 1.2x the damage. * Does not work if Marth is grabbed. Easy Counter * Easier to activate but does less damage. Iai Counter * Deals more damage and is faster but harder to activate. Critical Hit * Determined by Skill stat. A higher Skill=more Critical Hits. * Critical Hits never miss and deal 3x the damage. Skills * Each class has a specific set of skills. List of Skills Marth has * Dancing Blade (Fire Emblem version): Skill gain 3 Speed points but lose 1 Defense point. * Charm: Allies within 2 spaces inflict +2 damage in combat. * Dual Guard+: Adds 10% to the Dual Guard rate. * Speedtaker: When the user defeats the enemy, Speed +2 (Up to 10). * Luck+4: Gives +4 to luck. * Dual Strike+: Increases the chance for a Dual Strike. * Dual Support: Increases the support bonus effect. * Sol: Restores health equal to half of the damage dealt. * Luna: Halves enemy Defense and Resistance. * Astra: Strikes 5 times very quickly in exchange for only dealing half damage. * Aegis: Halves damage from Bows, Tomes, and Dragon Breath. * Rightful King: Boosts Skill activation rates by 10% although activation rates are just a gameplay mechanic in order to maintain game balance. Shield of Seals (Also known as the Fire Emblem) * Repels Earth Dragons. * Grants a +2 boost in every stat. * Can open doors and treasure chests. Weaknesses * Is a bit naive. * Even with maxed out stats, Marth's Defense and Resistance are a bit low (This is somewhat fixed by his high HP and Speed). * Has no Class Promotion. * The Falchion's true power comes from its ability to easily kill Dragons. Against non-Dragons, the Falchion is just a regular sword with the ability to heal the user at all times. * Neither of his Swords has a long-range attack (With the exception of Storm Thrust). * Both forms of the Rapier and the Mercurius can break if used too much. * Most of Marth's Skills require a partner. Feats * In the War of Darkness, Marth successfully defeated the Kingdom of Dolhr, killed Medeus, and reclaimed his homeland with only a small army. * In the War of Heroes, taking place three years after the War of Darkness, Marth fought in a war against Archanea's Emperor Hardin, and later, the resurrected Medeus, now as a Shadow Dragon. Once again, Marth won the war with only a small army. ** Marth's victory over Medeus in the War of Heroes is made more impressive by the fact that Medeus was colossal in size. * Marth is an amazing leader, being able to lead his army to victory, even in hopeless situations * Has survived all manner of attacks that would've killed a normal human, multiple times, such as ** Being stabbed. ** Being impaled. ** Being shot. ** Being struck by Dragon Breath. ** Being slashed. ** Being burned. ** Being electrocuted. ** Being life-drained. * With maxed out stats, Marth's Strength is enough to defeat most enemies in one hit, his Skill is high enough to easily land hits, his Speed is too high for the enemy to hit and also allowing Marth to easily land in multiple hits. ** With maxed out stats, Marth is capable of soloing a small army (An army at least bigger than his). Gallery Marth_Heroes.png|Marth as he appears in Fire Emblem Heroes. Marth_Heroes_2.png|Marth as he appears in Fire Emblem Heroes. Warriors_Marth_OA.png|Marth as he appears in Fire Emblem Warriors. Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Army Leader Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:JRPG Characters Category:Leaders Category:Male Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Royal Combatants Category:Sword Wielders Category:Teenagers Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Warrior